The Little Moments
by Queenie47
Summary: Sometimes, the little moments are the ones that matter the most.


Title: The Little Moments  
  
Author: Queenie aka Nicole  
  
Beta: ny1042  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, it's wonderful (or not so wonderful) characters, they all belong to ABC, J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, etc.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers/Timeline: Pre-The Telling, mid-season two  
  
'Ship: S/V of course!  
  
Summary: The little moments in life are what matter the most. Told from Vaughn's POV.  
  
Dedication: To my muse, who constantly keeps me on the go.  
  
Author's Note: This is a one-parter, just something I needed to get out of my head and down on paper, so I hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think of it.  
  
The Little Moments  
  
Some say that the defining moments of one's life are the big moments: birth, first day of school, first date, first kiss, graduation, the day of your wedding, the day your first child is born, death.  
  
But, I say, that it's the little moments in life that matter the most.  
  
Today for instance, standing in her kitchen, she was cooking breakfast for me, and the normality of it all brought a rumbling laugh from me.  
  
Her. Cooking breakfast. For me.  
  
But when you're spies for the United States government, it's the little things that mean the most to you, her cooking for you, it just brings a sense of tranquility to our less than peaceful lives.  
  
It doesn't matter that the eggs are slightly burned, or that I'll be tasting the charred taste in my mouth all day, no, what really matters, is that she agrees to make it in the first place, that we're not off jetting around the world right at this second, is a miracle in itself, and we fully intend to take advantage of this impromptu vacation.  
  
"Syd," I say, and my voice breaks her line of concentration, as she looks up from her pan of slightly-burned eggs.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"This is nice."  
  
She gives me a funny look, her brow furrowing, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This...the whole scene...it's strangely normal."  
  
Her smile is radiant, the most beautiful sight I think I've ever seen; all her vibrant life, charasmatic nature pouring out in that one precious smile; And it's something I cherish, a sight I store away in the back of my mind for a day when I might not be able to see it again.  
  
"I like it...it makes me feel like I'm domestic, something, a feeling that I've never felt before in my life."  
  
I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist, my way of telling her that someday, when Sloane, Sark and her mother are caught, this is what we'll have.  
  
Ordinary moments like this in our ordinary lives.  
  
I place a feather-light kiss on her neck, rest my chin in the crook of her neck, and whisper to her, "Someday, Syd; someday soon our lives will be this ordinary, and we'll cherish it when that day comes along."  
  
She shivers, and I feel my heart swell knowing that's the kind of effect I have on her, and she whirls around in my embrace, looping her hands behind my neck as I rest mine on her waist.  
  
And we just get lost in each other's eyes, forgetting that we're standing in her kitchen. We could have been in the middle of a field, bullets whizzing by us for all we knew.  
  
But we were having a moment; a little moment compared to other ones in our lives, but still precious and priceless in its own way.  
  
Now is the moment, the one I've been waiting for for the last few months. It just feels perfect. It will be one of our little moments, just between us.  
  
"I love you Syd."  
  
It's a heartfelt confession, something I've slowly felt sneaking up for the last year. She has an effect on me. Her presence moves me; her character changes me.  
  
Her eyes tear up as one, two, three tears squeeze out, but none make it down her face as my thumb is there to cradle them, to brush them away.  
  
The love that seeps from her eyes moves my soul, and I feel my heart flip flop in my chest.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
No more words are needed, just our affirmation that we love each other, and our eyes say the words that our mouths cannot form.  
  
The moment takes us over, and we don't smell the burning eggs, hear the smoke detectors beeping incessantly in the background. We hold each other together; we fix all the problems in our worlds; we keep each other at peace.  
  
It's the little moments in life that matter the most.  
  
This little moment; it's between her and I, and it matters.  
  
THE END  
  
~&~&~ 


End file.
